Happy birthday, Kairi!
by kzdc
Summary: It's the princess' 16th birthday, and Sora has something special in mind. Sora/Kairi one-shot. Disclaimer: I don't own KH or the characters, just the idea.


By now, she'd already guessed where they had been heading. Kairi knew the play island a lot more than she thought, having a blindfold on and everything. She could tell when they got there, the sound of the dock underneath her shoes. She could feel the rocks underneath her feet as they walked on the path together. The leaves brushed against her arms and legs as Sora guided her to the secret entrance to the cave.

"Oh, the blindfold-"

"Don't worry, I got it Sora." Kairi reached behind her head, and pulled the blindfolds end, loosening the tie. It was dark in the cave, and her eyes took a couple seconds to get used to it.

"I hope it's not too dark in here… I just wanted to do something special for your 16th birthday…" His hands reached behind his head, and he flashed Kairi a sheepish smile. If it wasn't so dark, his blush would've been easy to notice.

"It'd be more special if Riku hadn't already taken me here…" Kairi smiled to herself as she turned her back to him, examining all the drawings on the rock walls.

"WHAT? I TOLD HIM NOT TO-"

"Sora, relax! I'm kidding." She laughed, turning her head to smile at him. She turned back around when he heaved a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe you Kairi! You almost gave me a heart attack, y'know!"

"That would've ruined my birthday then." Her voice got softer. Heart attack. So many things came to mind.

"A- ah… well, Kairi!" Sora ran behind her and turned her around. "I got you… uh… something." Standing in front of each other, she saw his eyes show his embarrassment and his cheeks were red. He was searching his body frantically, as if he couldn't find his present for her. "Oh no, where is it? I was planning this forever…" Kairi watched him intently, cocking her head. What was he going to give her?

"Found it!"

He pulled out a fruit that she could recognize from a mile away. The yellow star-shaped instantly brought a red tint to her cheeks, and the widest smile she could ever have. It was a paopu fruit.

"Well… I was thinking… that maybe, you know… we could… share one!" The only thing Kairi could think about was how childish and cute Sora was acting right now. She burst out laughing, using Sora's shoulder to balance herself.

"S-Sora! You're so sweet!" Kairi stifled her laughter, keeping a smile on her face. "A paopu fruit, huh? Reminds me of when we were younger…" Her gaze went from his face to the fruit. "Sora, I'd… love to share it with you."

"YES!" Sora jumped up in the air, and Kairi wasn't expecting any less. "I knew Riku was just trying to scare me by saying you'd say no… I was really worried." He grinned, recomposing himself.

"But… before we share this… _wonderful_ piece of fruit… I have to ask you something."

"Anything, Kairi! Shoot!"

"I'm just curious, okay?"

"Yeah, totally, go!"

"Remember when you and Riku had that race a while ago?"

Sora nodded. "Yup! We were racing to be able to share a paopu fruit… with you." He blushed at this part, and looked away. He just realized how much of a kid he sounded.

"So I've heard." She giggled. "What I want to know is… why'd you want to win so bad?"

His cheeks burned a bright red. "K-Kairi! I wasn't the only one who wanted to win! Riku wanted to win too! It was his idea in the firs-"

"Answer the question, Sora!"

"Only if you'll ask Riku too!"

"Maybe I already have." Kairi smirked. "Now tell me Sora. Please?"

Sora crossed his arms as he plopped down to the floor. "You're a tricky one Kairi. I can't believe, of ALL things, you ask me that…"

"There's nothing wrong with being curious, Sora." She laughed, sitting next to him.

He sighed and closed his eyes. "I wanted to win because… I really liked you Kairi."

She smiled to herself. "Liked?"

"W-well, I still really like you right now! Ever since you got to Destiny Islands, I've always felt the same…" Sora hung his head in defeat, finally revealing his feelings for the Princess.

"That's… I'm really glad to hear it, Sora."

"Hey! Now you have to answer my question, okay?"

"It's only fair."

"Who would you have wanted to win, after you found out the winner would share the fruit with you?"

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean by that?"

She smiled. "Nothing. Sora, I would've wanted _both _of you to win. I wouldn't be able to live knowing I wouldn't be with both of you."

"…Oh."

"What?"

"Nothing." Sora had a frown on his face. "You really… would've wanted both of us to win?"

"Of course."

"So, if Riku had done this, you would've easily shared the fruit with him, too?"

Kairi shook her head. "Nope."

Sora blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Now that I think about, and since I'm a-" She paused for emphasis; it was bit sarcastic. "_-whole year_ older today… the paopu fruit is more of a romantic kind of thing isn't it? That, or maybe Selphie's getting to me, but… right?"

"Well, yeah… I guess, you know. Whatever..." Sora replied. Kairi chuckled.

"I love Riku, sure, but he's more of an older brother to me than you are."

"Than what am I to you?" Sora looked into her eyes, trying to find an answer. Kairi blushed at how intense his gaze was.

"Well…" Kairi leaned over and grazed her lips against his, kissing Sora for the first time. She pulled away, laughing softly. "You're _a lot_ more to me than a brother."

Sora laughed with her, wrapping his arm around her in a one-armed side hug. He kissed her forehead, smiling. "Happy birthday, Kairi."


End file.
